Under the Tables
by Penz19
Summary: (Eddie/OC) She had believed that hiding under tables would work. Though, she soon learns that she can't hide forever when she finds herself in the clutches of The Groom. As an attempt to survive, she tries her best to please him, play into his fantasies, but what is the point when the end result is death, anyway?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Under the Tables

**Summary: **(Eddie/OC) She had believed that hiding under tables would work. Though, she soon learns that she can't hide forever when she finds herself in the clutches of The Groom. As an attempt to survive, she tries her best to please him, play into his fantasies, but what is the point when the end result is death, anyway?

**Pairing(s): **Eddie/OC.

**Warnings: **General horror, gore, sexual content, strong language, violence. Will get dark.

**Note: **So, instead of updating my current fic, I started a new side project sort of thing. Kind of had this tossed around in my head and finally got things sorted out. I'm trying not to make it too typical, but I'll probably end up writing it the way I want to write it. Heh. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

**Under the Tables, CH 1**

It was _that_ time again.

The buzz saw had stopped quite some time ago, heavy footfalls and hanging limbs passing by, along with the usual amount of blood, and it was always the bit of time that followed that set her completely on edge. Legs pulled to her chest with her arms wrapped tightly around them, she had believed that she had found her hiding place, the one that would assure her that there would be no issues. There had been a handful of close calls, sudden jumps that would result in her head hitting the bottom of the desk she would be hiding under, her footsteps too loud as she would make a sudden change in location, all of which would result in more attention from _him_.

There was only so many times someone can be called "_Darling_" before the name lost it's meaning, though she had never really liked the affectionate pet name to begin with. It reminded her of hot afternoons, painted nails, and the smell of overly used perfume. It made her stomach twist and her fists clench, that _damn name_, damn _word_, it always got to her. Drove her more into hiding, seeking out different locations after the search would be taken elsewhere for his victims, his _brides_. She could swear that he was just looking for her, he always seemed to find the room she would be in, sometimes while she would be diving under a table or tucking herself into a dark corner.

Regardless of the charm, the supposedly loving words, she knew that if she were to be found out by him, it would be death. Time and time again, she could hear the angry slurs, the "whores" and "sluts" as his latest victim would be running through the area. So far, she had yet to see one return alive. She should escape, that sanity still wanting to be in control and drive her to get out of there, but there was a part of her that believed, _truly_ believed, that this was a punishment of some sort. For the things she did, the actions she took and didn't take.

All the females were gone, leaving an abandoned ward behind that she had called home for such a long time, but once the male variants started to move in, making it their area, she had to get out. She wasn't a fighter, she could spy, scrounge for things, and she had always been good at hiding. Regardless, she was weak and fighting wasn't something she could do very well.

Though, it made her question if her current situation was any better.

_Nowhere is safe..._

There was that acceptance again, this was what she deserved and she will take it.

It's _that_ time again.

She was being a little more dangerous this time, being so close to the main part of the floor, back pressed against a few boxes that were under a desk, arms and legs tucked tightly underneath the desk as she kept her mind alert for any movement nearby in the darkness. Sometimes she was lucky that a variant would get brave and walk around down here, take the attention away from her, but so far that had been happening less and less.

_He has to know..._

_Why bother every time if he didn't? _

_Shut up. _

A door opened, the sound easily heard in the silence. She waited, listened, her whole body tense, her legs and arms aching from holding herself so tightly. He was singing again, the one song, always the same. If she felt so inclined, she could mouth the words right along with him as he sang them, she had heard it so many times. If she wondered back towards the entrance, she would probably hear it from a radio if it was still playing. Though, she never had got that far, not since she first entered the hellhole.

He was getting closer, the woman realizing that, while she was hiding under the desk as securely as she could be, it felt too open. There was a part of her that feared that if he looked towards the area just right, he would be able to see her sitting under there.

_No, we picked this spot and we are staying here. _

_He'll see us..._

_No. _

Pressing her mouth against her knees, not caring about the stains and the smell, she watched the area with wide eyes, not moving anything other than her head. She followed him with her eyes as he walked into view, his movements slow, almost relaxed as he continued to sing. He knew this place, better than she did, but she knew his routes. Any changes she would take note of and remember for next time, tailor her hiding spots accordingly. She liked to hide so that she could see him, know where he was so that he couldn't sneak up on her, but he always seemed to do so.

Her lungs ached, she was holding her breath as he paced past her desk, so close she could almost touch the fabric of his pants if she attempted. What scared her the most was when he paused, just beside her head, her eyes straining to keep an eye on him. He had stopped singing, simply just standing. Her lungs were screaming for air, she didn't even want to breathe, though he turned and continued to walk back towards the window. She exhaled as softly as she could, taking a deep breathe as she watched him paused once again, looking around himself.

"I've been very patient with you, Darling," he said, his voice clear, almost smooth, though he had a noticeable lisp. "I can hear you, rummaging around in here. Your shyness is rather endearing, but I grow tired of it..."

Her breath caught again as he walked back towards her, her arms shaking.

_I have been so quiet. _

_No, you knock things over and generally make a lot of noise when flustered. I told you he knew. _

_Need to focus..._

He bent down a few tables across from her, looking under it before he stood again and continued to walk, not really leaving out of her eyesight. This spot wasn't any good, not anymore, she _needed_ to move. Carefully, she shifted and let go of her legs, placing her hands on the cold floor, fingers shaking. She watched him carefully as the large man moved further into the building, singing once again. He was hunting, as always. He would probably end up chasing another variant into the hall, drag him back behind the doors and she could relax somewhat. At least, that is what she hoped was happening.

Pulling herself slowly out from under the desk, she raised up so that she was on her knees, peering over the top of the table, her eyes straining to see him in the darkness. It appeared he was gone for now, gone to search other rooms, probably. She needed to move back a little more, to somewhere with more darkness. She stood up fully, glancing behind herself before she started to navigate herself down towards her usual room. It had limited hiding spaces, but it was dark enough to hide in corners if need be.

Each of her movements were thought out, where to go and where not to go. Her ears were always listening for movement, singing, or any sign that he had moved targets. As she reached the room that she liked to think of as a safety, everything seemed to fall down around her. She froze on spot for a few moments, noticing the figure of the Groom standing just a few feet in front of her, in the process of turning around to head back out.

From what little light the windows offered, she could see the large smile that crossed his face, her eyes widening in return.

"Darling!" he exclaimed, advancing towards her quickly, the woman registering the knife in his hand at the last moment before she turned on her heel and took off back down towards where she came from, running as fast as her legs could carry her.

_No, no, no!_

For once the voices agreed, she was done for.

"Why do you run?" he called, so close behind her that she felt something twist right in the center of her spine, spurring her to run faster, "Out here by yourself all the time, don't you want someone to love you?"

She was now praying to something or someone, anyone, that would get her out of this mess. She flung herself over desks, taking long routes in hopes to slow him down some, though he was quick. The woman reacted quickly, noticing a door that had been left open and ducked inside. The hallway was unfamiliar, but she had no time to stop, she had to allow her legs to carry her to wherever she needed to go.

She slammed her shoulder against an open door, throwing herself over another table as she approached a door that was blocked by a large metal box, slipping herself up beside it and tried to shove it forward. She was a little quicker than she had been expecting, as she had a few good shoves in before she saw him enter the room.

The box wasn't moving. She was weak, hungry, and tired. Still, she kept trying as he walked closer to her, his pace telling her that he knew he had her now.

She knew it, too.

A yelp escaped her when he grabbed her shoulder, pulling her out from between the box, hoisting her up easily, hand wrapped around her throat as she twisted and flailed. She thought he was going to stab her, his knife still in hand, but was surprised when he threw her.

There was a loud crash as she felt herself thrown against something hard, her head hitting the floor first with an audible smack. This was her chance, she needed to get up and run, but her body wasn't responding. There was a ringing in her ears, her vision going slightly blurry as he walked up to her, her eyes drifting shut before she pried them open once again to see him leaning down.

"Oh, Darling," he said, sounding like she had just done something amazing, her left eye twitching when she felt a gloved hand touch her face, "You're _perfect_, nothing to be removed. You will make a wonderful bride, a wonderful mother to my children."

Her mouth opened, as if she was going to offer a reply, but her eyes drifted shut as she felt herself being lifted. It wasn't gentle, either, her arms slumped against his back as she was placed over his shoulder.

There was no hiding now, she was done for.

She closed her eyes for what felt like the first time in years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Under the Tables

**Summary:** (Eddie/OC) She had believed that hiding under tables would work. Though, she soon learns that she can't hide forever when she finds herself in the clutches of The Groom. As an attempt to survive, she tries her best to please him, play into his fantasies, but what is the point when the end result is death, anyway?

**Pairing(s):** Eddie/OC.

**Warnings:** General horror, gore, sexual content, strong language, violence. Will get dark.

**Note: **Here is the second chapter to this story here, with a little more insight into the main character's mental state, as well as more Gluskin. Thanks for the response so far.

* * *

**Under the Tables, CH 2**

_She hadn't had a dream in a while, especially the one that was playing out in front of her. _

_It was exactly the same, standing on a metal walkway with cells as far as the eye could see with the overwhelming sense that she knew she was dreaming. There was always nobody inside the cells, from what she could see when she would look in the small windows. Her feet were always bare, she could feel the metal under her as she approached a closed cell door. It was the only one that seemed to call to her. _

_As she approached, someone slammed against the door, a face appearing in the glass of the window. A woman stared back at her, hands pressed against the door from inside, her green eyes suspicious, a dark and thin eyebrow raised in question. Her hair was messed, choppy from the bits that she had cut out when it would become too matted to deal with, when she even bothered with her hair. _

_There was no doubt about it, she was staring at herself. _

"_Come to visit me, **finally?**"_

_Even behind the door, her voice was as clear as it was inside her head. Strong, demanding, and always suspicious. There was a lot to be suspicious about, the tone rarely slipping ever since they had arrived at the asylum years ago. _

_Had it really been years?_

"_Ger...Gertrude?" her voice was uncertain as she addressed her self that was behind the door, "You're with me all the time, what do you mean that I don't visit you?" _

"_I'm not **fully** there," Gertrude said, backing away from the door, turning to pace the padded room, arms crossed. She couldn't see all of the room, but from the dirt on the floor and the general grime that was all over Gertrude, she could guess that it wasn't a nice place to be. Some guilt crept up at the thought that she had forced her inside that room. _

"_Hell, you let that delusional bitch have more reign than I do, and I'm the one who is grounded in reality!" Gertrude exclaimed, marching back towards her, slamming her hands against the closed door once again, her breath fogging up the glass slightly, "**Let me out.** I can fix this."_

"_Fix what?" she paused, shaking her head, "The last time I let you out, you killed people. A **lot** of people. You're the reason we're..." _

_She trailed off, feeling...odd. Her back hurt, her head started to pound, there was a sort of noise...a buzz saw...some humming..._

"_I can fix this!" Gertrude pounded her hands against the door, "Let me out, Danielle! **Let me out!** You know you can't-"_

* * *

The ropes strained against her wrists and ankles as Danielle shot up, a strangled gasp working its way in as she attempted to calm herself down after the dream. If she were allowed, she would be sitting upright, her limbs shaking from the strain she was putting on the restraints. Her breathing started to calm, though, as she started to realize that she was tied down and couldn't really see anything, panic started to grip at her mind.

_Oh, God, what...? _

Her memory was starting to come back as a grogginess was leaving her mind, the woman remembering the chase, her head slamming against the floor...

The Groom.

_Calm down. Get a hold of yourself. _

_We're tied down, we're powerless..._

_Quiet, Jenny. _

Danielle listened to the voices in her head, a little relaxed that the both of them were still there. She turned her head from side to side, trying to pull her feet free, twisting her wrists around in the rope, she was tied down pretty tightly. It smelt like blood and death, the room outside the doors not smelling that much better, but it was _much_ stronger where she was. Danielle let her head fall against the table she was laying on, trying to make out the ceiling above her, but it was no use.

There was a bit of light off to the left, Danielle making out something hanging there, it appeared to be a limb of some sort, judging from the blood, but she couldn't quite make out what limb it was. Was that was he was planning on doing with her, cutting her up and hanging her limbs around his work station like some sort of decoration? Make the place more _homey?_

She twisted herself around harshly, using her elbows to lift herself off the table, yanking and pulling as she let out panicked grunts and whimpers. No, this wasn't happening. Things had been going good, as far as she was concerned! She hadn't been caught by him before!

_Calm down. _

Gertrude's tone was firm again, Danielle getting a flashback of the dream, the image of herself pressed against a window crossing her mind, eyes hard and a deep frown set on her face. She had to calm herself down to be able to think clearly, figure out what to do. Yes, that was what she was going to do. Deep breaths...

Where was he? She had half been expecting to see him standing over her when she opened her eyes. Either way, she had to get out of the ropes if she had any chance to get away from him without any further confrontation. Though, with no sharp objects near by, she was left to lay there and wait.

There were no voices in her head for a while, all of her on alert for any noises that would tell her that he had entered back into his area. Tears were stinging at her eyes, her breathing becoming more difficult to control. Her head was pounding around the temples, her stomach empty and her limbs shaking, but she could at least control her mind. A clouded judgement lead to mistakes, and she had already made quite the large one.

_We're not getting off this table right now. _

_No..._

_Calm..._

The time that passed probably wasn't that long, but it felt like she had been laying on the table for half her life before Danielle heard footfalls, having to repress the urge to whimper when she saw the Groom walk back into his lab, only catching a bit of his body and shadow from where she was laying. Still, she held her breath, hoping that maybe he still thought that she was out. From the way he was carrying himself, it seemed like he was frustrated and she was very concerned that she might be the person he would take that out on.

Danielle tensed when he walked back into view, approaching her casually, like she was some sort of animal that he was going to check up on, he probably had other victims laying in the darkness as well. Though, she hadn't heard or seen anything around her, not that it mattered. She figured in a situation like the one she was in, people would be more concerned with their own survival than hers. Danielle knew that was the way Gertrude viewed things, and she couldn't help but agree sometimes.

As he got closer to her table, she noticed the smile that was on his face, catching a bit of his teeth in the darkness, though she couldn't see much else of his face. Danielle flinched when the table creaked slightly as he placed a hand just beside her head, leaning down and tilted his head a little bit as he looked down at her.

"Ah, there you are, darling," he said, his voice supposedly soothing, but it sent such a sharp jolt through her body that it felt like her very soul twisted uncomfortably. It took a lot of will power not to mimic the action as she stared back up at him with wide eyes.

Danielle pulled her knees closer together as he moved around to the front of the table where her legs where, a slight grunt escaping her when she felt the table move, being pulled towards the light.

"I was concerned," he continued as he pulled the table along like it was nothing, "that I had used too much gas. You were out for quite some time."

_He gassed us after knocking us out by slamming our head against the floor? _Gertrude's voice was brimming with rage as it echoed through her head, Danielle trying not to look at the man in front of her. _God, Danielle, let me fix this! _

_Shut. Up. _

She flinched when she was pulled into the light, it was surprisingly bright considering that the power was out in most of the asylum, though as her eyes adjusted, Danielle learned that it wasn't the light that wasn't the most unsettling thing in front of her. She was correct about the limbs, many hung around the table, a few above the table that she was refusing to look up at. The table itself was absolutely _covered_ in blood, the saw attached wasn't any better. A violent shiver ripped up her spine at the unsightly bits that were on the floor around the table, bits of innards and flesh, her stomach twisting.

_God..._

The Groom seemed to notice where she was staring, actually chuckling, the sight in front of her distracting her from the feeling of his gloved hand resting on her cheek. If there was a single action that he took in that moment that she was grateful for, it was stepping in front of her line of sight so that she didn't have to look at the grotesque scene any longer.

"You don't need to concern yourself with that. That is for those who are not in their rightful bodies..." he trailed off, glancing back towards the lab, "though, all of them turned out to be whores."

Danielle had to admit that, even if she had heard him shout it many times in pursuit of other variants that had managed to escape his grasp, his word choice was a little jarring with the sudden insult. Though, she was a little more surprised when he turned back towards her, the disgust in his voice very clear on his face as he seemed to look her over, the woman suddenly fearing now that he could see her in the light, he had made the wrong choice in sparing her. It almost appeared that he was disgusted with _her_.

Though, it was gone after a few moments, the smile returning as he stroked her cheek, letting his hand rest in her black hair. "You are different, though, aren't you? Yes, I can see it. You waited for me to find you, and now you'll never leave me, right, darling?"

By the time he had finished his question, the hand in her hair had tightened into a fist, tugging as the woman winced. There were a few moments where Danielle imagined him pulling out his knife and dragging it across her throat, she could almost hear it cutting into her skin. Though, he just held her hair, pulling. It was obvious he wanted an answer, Danielle nodding her head gently as she decided that she needed to vocalize her answer.

"N-No, I won't."

She could almost feel Gertrude squirm in the back of her mind.

_For survival. I'm still tied down and he has a knife. _

As he moved a little further into her eye sight, looking down at her, Danielle realized that he didn't look normal either. The whites of his eyes were red with blood, the blue of his irises standing out, her eyes drawn to the rashes that had disfigured his face. Though, he did live up to his nickname, as he was dressed in a suit of fabrics that were obviously stitched together. He had probably put the whole thing together himself, there were more than enough sewing machines in the ward.

Danielle had been in many terrifying situations. Being chased out of the abandoned ward by three variants, fighting her way down to the area she found herself currently in. There were faded memories in the back of her mind before her time in the asylum, which were blurry by her lack of memory, but she knew that they weren't pleasant.

But, _this?_

"Yes, wonderful, darling," he continued, releasing his hold on her hair as the smile came back to his face, though it wasn't comforting in the slightest. She had seen smiles like that before, they were all over the asylum. "Then we can continue with the wedding preparations. I do hope you can forgive my eagerness, but I have been searching for such a long time that I do not want to waste any more time. Don't you agree?"

Danielle nodded her head.

_Are we really going through with this? _

Danielle could feel Gertrude stirring in the back of her mind, pulling, itching, slamming her hands against the walls.

_It's for survival, we have all seen what happens to the people who run from him. _

_Isn't this what we always wanted? _Jenny finally spoke up, the dreaminess in her voice, Danielle could almost see her smile. _To be married, have a family? To be normal? _

_This is __**not**__ normal. Don't talk like we agree with __**your**__ fantasies. _

_And we should agree with __**yours? **__We all know what happens when you run free. _

"You don't talk much, do you?" There was some amusement in his voice, Danielle struggling to hear him at first over Jenny and Gertrude, but once he finished, her head was completely silent.

"I-I don't have much to say..." she said, watching as he pulled out his knife, her heart starting to race even faster than it already was. Though, he just set about cutting the ropes around her wrists, though made no move to cut the ones around her ankles. Danielle gingerly allowed herself to sit up at least, watching the Groom closely for any sign that he wasn't allowing that, but he seemed to be studying her.

"I will have to make modifications to the dress," he said after a few moments, there was a hint of annoyance to his tone, Danielle frowning and looked down at her wrists, rubbing one carefully to relieve the burning. "It will only take a few minutes, darling, then we will continue."

He didn't say it vocally, but the way her ankles were still tied down and the hardness to the look that he gave her just before he left the area made it _very_ clear that she would be remaining exactly where she was. Her ankles were tied down to the legs, leaving her face first on the floor if she attempted to stand, probably taking the table with her in the fall. There was no way to escape without him knowing.

_How did you even get us into this situation in the first place? I had always told you to watch where you are going, to listen for footsteps and noises, and you ran right into him. _

_We're probably getting married within the next hour or so and we don't even know his name..._

_You're concerned about his **name?** Not the fact that we are sitting in a workshop covered in blood and littered with body parts? _

"_Shut up_," Danielle whispered, pressing her hands against her ears, "I need _quiet._"

There was no other way than to play along for now. They had to wait it out, watch for the opportunity. The stairs had been blocked off when she had been chased by the man upstairs with the different voices, Danielle aware that he probably had the same problem that she did, but it obviously sounded like he had it worse than her. At least, mentally. It was rare that Jenny or Gertrude would speak through her, he appeared to switch voices at the drop of a hat. Danielle shook her head to get her mind back on track.

Regardless of the lack of stairs and the man upstairs, she needed to wait and see. Hopefully she would be able to find a way out before she found herself being stabbed or worse.

_I miss the female ward. We should have stayed there. _

_Don't give up just yet, _Gertrude's voice was surprisingly even, there was no anger or sternness to her voice, _we'll find a way. We always do. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Under the Tables

**Summary:** (Eddie/OC) She had believed that hiding under tables would work. Though, she soon learns that she can't hide forever when she finds herself in the clutches of The Groom. As an attempt to survive, she tries her best to please him, play into his fantasies, but what is the point when the end result is death, anyway?

**Pairing(s):** Eddie/OC.

**Warnings:** General horror, gore, sexual content, strong language, violence. Will get dark.

**Note:** Here is chapter three. It's kind of a filler, but I felt that if I continued, I wouldn't be able to find a place to cut off before it became too long.

* * *

**Under the Tables, CH 3**

How she had let herself get like this, Danielle had no idea.

There had always been the idea in her mind that she had remained the same since she had been put into the asylum, that her cheeks would still have some colour to them, that her arms weren't as thin as they seemed sometimes, she had ignored that the outfit that they had put her in started to hang off her in some places. Food was scarce, of course, but while she was alone in the ward, it was enough for her.

She tried not to flinch when she felt the tip of a sewing needle dig into her back momentarily, her eyes anywhere but the reflection in the broken mirror. At least, what counted as a mirror, it looked like it had been broken a while ago, she could clearly see where it had broken from.

_A forehead? A fist? _Danielle thought to herself, willing herself to focus on that instead of the presence behind her and the image peering out at her from behind broken glass, a bloodshot green eye staring back out at her. She could imagine a patient slamming their head against the mirror, she had done that a couple times during a really bad episode, maybe another patient did it to them.

Maybe the man behind her slammed someone into the glass, an unwilling bride. The dress was dirty, but it lacked blood and any signs that people had gotten further than the operating table. She wondered if anybody else had made it so far, she had been close enough to hear the screams, the buzz saw, and the people he dragged to and from his area all appeared to be male.

_Fuck..._

Her stomach sank, running quickly over the words he had said while she was still on the table, her throat tightening. She wasn't sure why she was having the reaction that she did, she wouldn't be going through that, he had said so himself, but she couldn't help the shaking of her fingers. She took a breath, trying not to disturb the man behind her, but looked away from the mirror towards the ground in front of her. There was nothing to see in the dim darkness, but it was enough to keep her mind blank once again.

She hadn't heard the two voices in a while, it both relieved and worried her. Gertrude wasn't buzzing around in the back of her mind, telling her about escape ideas, and Jenny was just as silent as she always was. Yet, she couldn't help but feel like they might have abandoned her. Danielle wasn't sure how long she had been standing there, nobody talked, it appeared that the Groom was consumed in his work, only humming a familiar tune every now and then, but mostly it was Danielle and her thoughts. Something she hadn't heard in a long while, actually. The thoughts that raced across her mind were usually laced heavily with Gertrude's sarcasm and firmness, or Jenny's quiet optimism and excitement.

There was just hers.

Danielle was brought out of her own head by a pressure on her right shoulder, her legs complying easily as she was turned around to face her tormentor. If she had a choice, Danielle wouldn't look into his face for the rest of her existence, let Gertrude stare him down if she wishes, but Danielle was much too worried about his decisions to not watch his expressions. He seemed to look her over before his gaze met hers, his hands running down the sides of her arms, his eyes narrowing slightly as his hands gripped onto her forearms a little tighter.

"You are much too thin, darling," he said, Danielle tensing slightly, "there is barely anything to you."

"Food is hard to come by," Danielle started, catching herself as the word 'sir' was about to slip out, "it became hard to take care of myself. I apologize...my love."

Her face almost twisted up, Danielle fighting to keep up her apologetic tone and expression, looking away from him and pulled her eyebrows together. She had a bad feeling about playing along, but, for the moment, it was the only thing she could do.

"Ah, of course," he said, releasing her shoulders, "every woman needs someone to take care of them. As your future husband, I promise to take very good care of you."

He placed his hand on his own chest, just over his heart, Danielle's eyebrows pulling together. She might have found the words comforting, sweet, even, had it not been for the whole situation. She couldn't help but watch as what appeared to be _fresh blood_ leak out from one of his eyes as he blinked.

What had happened to this man?

Whatever it was, it had certainly left its mark and then some.

"Thank you," Danielle said quickly, realizing that she had been silent for a few moments, just staring at him. "Before we are wed, I know I should have brought this up a long while ago, but...I don't know your name."

She couldn't stop the words, she was curious.

_Haven't you heard that you aren't supposed to name the animals you are going to put down? _

_We are not going to put him down!_

"Oh! My name is Eddie Gluskin," he said, "I had been so anxious for our union that I forgot the proper introductions. What is yours, darling?"

_You think if we give him a name, he'll stop calling us **darling?**_

The nickname was always a little irritating, especially with her own dislike of the name, but she had been so caught up in her own fear that it didn't really bother her as much until Gertrude had brought it up.

_I doubt it, really, _Gertrude continued, her voice dripping with disdain.

"Danielle," she said, pushing the noise in her head aside for the moment, trying not to cross her arms. Eddie nodded his head, muttering the name to himself as the woman stood where she was placed.

She had worked out that it would be best not to talk unless she really needed to, let Eddie see her the way he wanted to, and once all the signs were present, she would run. Gertrude wanted to kill him, obviously, but there was no way they would be able to overpower him on their own, even with Gertrude's anger and willpower. Not with the way she had seen him toss around the other patients that he would come across.

"Yes, I believe a name would be useful in the exchange of our vows," Eddie said, bringing Danielle back to the moment in front of her, her eyes widening.

_Do I need to make up some **vows!?**_ Panic was starting to grip at her mind, her hands shaking once again.

_Well, you **are** getting married, aren't you?_

Danielle tried not to flinch when she felt Eddie place his hand on her cheek once again, a grin passing his face. "You look lovely, darling," he said, "Though, I believe we should be getting to the ceremony."

She nodded numbly, a little confused at the sudden compliment when he had said she had been 'too thin', though she figured that she shouldn't try and read too much into the moods of the lunatic that she would be 'marrying'. Eddie offered out an arm towards her, Danielle hooking her arm through his after a few moments hesitation. At least he was offering her somewhat of a choice and didn't just grab her by the wrist and dragged her, like he did when she was untied from the table. Would have probably pulled the clothes right off her back if she hadn't insisted that she could do that herself, first.

Danielle could feel the stitches in his sleeve, letting Eddie lead them towards wherever this supposed ceremony was. She wondered where he had gotten all the fabric from for both his clothing and the dress she was wearing. The stitches were pretty obvious in the dress, she could feel them around her shoulders and neck, the different fabrics causing her to itch in places, but it was still, admittedly, pretty impressive. Though, the clothing was only able to distract her for so long, the tightness that Eddie was using in holding her arm in his was enough to tell her that she wouldn't be able to run during the walk towards the room, like she had been planning to do.

What counted as a ceremony in his eyes? The exchanging of 'I do' and then she would get stabbed in the neck?

_I'd say that's your closest bet, _Gertrude chimed in, Danielle could almost see the raised eyebrow, _I think you really should have left long before this point. I have no idea what to do or what will happen. _

What? No, no, no. That was _not_ what she was hoping to hear.

_We honestly deserve this..._Jenny chimed in, sounding a little defeated herself, _everything Gert did to get us here, we deserve far worse. _

_**Shut up**, go back to pretending you're sane. _

_It's true, though. You did horrible things, Gertrude. _

For a few moments, Danielle wasn't holding onto the arm of Eddie and being lead through a dark area towards where he had set everything up, she was back in her apartment, looking down at the bodies of her twin sister and her friends, knife in hand. She could smell the blood in the air, remember their faces.

_You wanted this, Danielle, _Gertrude said in her mind, the woman not too sure if she was referring to the memory or the situation that was unfolding, _you wanted me. Someone to do the things you couldn't do yourself._

"Oh, God," she breathed, her legs locking up. In the panic of the images in her mind, she had ripped her arm out from Eddie's, the force making the muscles in her arm ache, but it was enough to clear her head and realize the growing anger on his face.

She had to fix her little episode, and quickly.

"I-I'm sorry," Danielle said quickly, raising her hands up slightly, "I'm just so overwhelmed, Eddie. I never thought that I would be doing this before..."

Eddie seemed to accept that, he didn't look moments away from coming after her, but there was suspicion that Danielle could read in his stance. She needed to keep going, soothe him a little more so that he doesn't get it in his mind that it would be better to kill her.

"I-I'm scared that I won't be that perfect bride that you keep telling me I am," she said, her words rushed and shaky, "I have never married before, and I'm _so scared_ of disappointing you."

_He has no idea how much. _

"Darling," Eddie sighed, Danielle watching his every movement with wide eyes, "it is understandable that you would be nervous on the day of our wedding. I know that you had heard and seen what I have done to those..." his hands that he had rested on her shoulders gripped tighter, his fingers digging into her shoulders, "those _sluts, _but I can assure you that once we are wed, I will be a better man and you can be a better wife. If not, then I will have to fix that."

Danielle was completely still in his hold, hands gripping her shoulders. She was trying to process that last bit, what he meant by that. She had seen him carry those bodies off somewhere, she never had the nerve to follow, but she knew it was probably someplace that she didn't want to see.

So, she nodded her head in understanding. Not at his 'soothing' words, but at the threat behind them. "I understand, thank you."

"Wonderful," Eddie said, releasing his hold once again, Danielle gently rubbing one of her shoulders, glancing down when she felt his hand touch her own. Though, he ended up grabbing her wrist once again, the fact that his hand could wrap completely around it still surprised her. "I believe we have done enough talking, let's get married, darling!"

Danielle forced a smile at him, nodding her head again before he started pulling her along. No, they weren't going to the ceremony, arm in arm, that moment had passed.

She was going to be yet another one of Gluskin's brides. Something that all three personalities agreed that they didn't want to happen, but this was happening.

The voices were silent, and that terrified her more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Under the Tables

**Summary:** (Eddie/OC) She had believed that hiding under tables would work. Though, she soon learns that she can't hide forever when she finds herself in the clutches of The Groom. As an attempt to survive, she tries her best to please him, play into his fantasies, but what is the point when the end result is death, anyway?

**Pairing(s):** Eddie/OC.

**Warnings:** General horror, gore, sexual content, strong language, violence. Will get dark.

**Note:** Firstly, sorry about the wait on this chapter. Not too sure on this chapter myself, but it's the better version of the others I had written. Anyway, here you are.

* * *

**Under the Tables, CH 4**

Maybe this would make him trust her.

If she went through with the ceremony, it might allow him to believe that she was committed to whatever the hell he was imagining in his head. Family, children, whatever. Getting him to put his guard down would open up opportunities, times where it wouldn't feel like he was be watching her every little move. She could pretend, Danielle had spent most of her childhood and early adolescence pretending.

_Come on, you **know** what is going to happen if you marry this lunatic. There will be no trust, no open doors, he would always be watching. Looking for an excuse to kill you, to string you up with the rest. Hell, who's to say he isn't just looking for someone to put in a wedding dress just to hang them? _

_Danielle, you know Gertrude is always paranoid, _Jenny chimed in, _keep biding your time, it'll be worth it in the end. _

_To who? Danielle or **you?**_

It was a good question all together. Both voices were always on her side, directing her to keep all of them safe, but they always seemed to want different things. Either way, both options were very risky and could very well be the death of her in the end. Still, she had to do _something. _Danielle wasn't sure who's side she was on, she was torn between both. It was obvious Jenny wanted to carry on because of Gluskin, he could help her feed her fantasies while she helps feed his. Gertrude, rightly so, wanted to run because Eddie would kill them in the end.

Danielle was certain of that, in one way or another. Physically or emotionally, she had no idea, but she would be dead once it was all over.

It came down to one thing. Time.

It wasn't time.

Eddie's back was turned, he was walking down the aisle to place himself in his position, the groom waiting for his bride. The whole look to the room made her stomach lurch. There was no blood, at least from what she could see in the flood light that allowed her to at least see where they were walking. Bed sheets and whatever white fabric he had found hung above the aisle, empty chairs on each side, and alter at the far end of the room.

Danielle's shadow was cast across the room from where she had been told to stand.

No, she couldn't run at the moment, he would see her the moment she did, even if he wasn't currently looking at her. It wasn't time, she would have to play along.

_Do you how far you want to play along? _Gertrude asked, Danielle could almost feel her presence looming behind her, at the back of her mind, waiting to push forward, _If you think I am going to wait around while you play house with this bastard, then you are fucking mistaken. _

_You're language isn't helping **anybody**, Gert. Danielle is right, now is not the time. The shadow will cause a problem, we don't know this area very well, getting lost could very well get us killed._

_Look at you! Being all **observant.** _

God.

Danielle shut her eyes momentarily, clearing her head. She was aware that Eddie had turned around again, looking at her from the end of the aisle. Her moment to run had passed, he was large man, if she chose to run at the moment, she was fairly confident that she could outrun him if he didn't sprint after her. Yet, Jenny had a point, she had never been this far into the block, she had been so focused on planning and her other two companions that she was still fairly uncertain which direction she came from.

Damn.

She had to do this. Danielle pressed a hand against her forehead, rubbing her temple. Standing around and fighting with herself wasn't going to do her any good, she had to keep working towards that moment. The perfect moment, when guards are let down and a way out is shown to her, she would take that moment and cease it with all her being.

Yet, now was not that moment.

_You're being indecisive. Now is the time. Turn and **run.** _

_I can't..._

_This is our punishment. We will all have to bare it. _

_We are not five anymore, you **loon.** Gluskin is **not** Dad, we aren't trapped in our room everyday, waiting him to punish us for some wrong we have done. We are trapped here, yes, but we can still run. _

Yes. Danielle nodded her head faintly, letting out a breath. They were trapped in the asylum for all she knew, but there was still a chance to run. They would find a way.

Now, though, was _not_ the time.

_What are you waiting for? What do you think happens after the wedding? He's going to fill the emptiness inside you. _She could feel Gertrude's presence again, looming and mocking, like a child on the playground back when she was younger, _You're aware there is a wedding night after the wedding day, right? If you are going to wait for that moment, play along right until we are choking on our own blood, then go right ahead, because that moment is not going to come. You have to take what you can grab. _

"Darling..."

Danielle could easily catch the warning, the threat, behind Eddie's term of endearment. She was lingering too long, if she wasn't going to run, she needed to walk forward before Gluskin made the choice for her. She took a shaky breath, clenching her hands at her sides. This was just the ceremony, all she had to do was kiss him and feed him lies about how much she loved him. It made her sick, but there was _no way_ she was going to allow the wedding night to happen.

The thought made her sick.

She could pretend. Just like when she was younger, stuck inside the stuffy room, pretending to get married off to one of her few stuffed animals. Danielle pushed herself forward, feeling the fabric under her bare feet as she walked, her stomach lurching with anxiety. She tried to imagine herself somewhere else, being married to somebody else, but she _couldn't._ All she could see was Eddie, where she was, the situation she was in.

Danielle imagined herself walking up to him, a smile on her face so forced that it hurt. She imagined herself placing her hands in his, even if she damn well knew that he wiped the blood off his blade with the gloves he was wearing. She imagined herself kissing him, tasting the his blood on her lips.

She imagined taking her dress off, his hands on her body, feeling, pulling, groping.

She imagined him _thrusting_-

There was a few moments where her mind was gone, all she could see was her sister's eyes as she stared, horrified, as a man Danielle could barely remember had gripped the straps of her dress in anger. He was yelling something, it had faded with the memory, shaking her. All she could see was the horrified look on her twin sister's face as she stood next to a sharply dressed man, her wedding dress bright in her mind's eye, the flowers in her hands held tightly to her chest.

She had been shoved over a bench, the yelling of the man above her white noise in her ears. Danielle could remember the towering church, it was beautiful, tall and looming, powerful, but there were people now stepping in, grabbing the faceless man and pulling him back. Danielle could now see that the sharply dressed man standing next to her sister was their father, the man that had been yelling at her dressed in similar clothing, though he looked a lot sharper. Her sister was yelling at him now, telling him to stop. It wasn't worth it.

"_She's sick! She's sick! She doesn't know better, leave it!"_

Danielle jumped when she felt someone grip her hands tightly, the beautiful church gone, left with the room inside the asylum, Eddie's face close. She realized that she had continued to walk while she was thrown back into the memory, someone had to have walked her up. She could feel the rage that Gertrude was putting at the back of her mind, telling her that Jenny must have stepped in. She squeezed Eddie's hands tighter, wishing that she could feel his finger's snap under her hold, hear the crack of bones breaking...

He just held hers tighter in return.

Maybe he had thought the gesture had been to show her excitement, her willingness. Yet, in her mind, the returning squeeze was a warning. _He_ was in control, there was no getting away from him now.

Eddie smiled at her then, though it was almost sheepish, bowing his head for a few moments before he gave her hands another squeeze as he lifted his head and started to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to..."

Danielle's gaze went unfocused, there wasn't someone grabbing her hands, though she could still feel the pressure. There was someone grabbing at her dress, pulling at it with angry eyes, shaking her. Though, she realized that the wedding wasn't _her_ memory.

* * *

"_Get your hands off me!" she flung her arms out, the man in front of her letting her go, though he made no move to allow her to go forward, blocking her ever which way she tried to step around him. "Let me move, you shit!" _

"_Danielle," someone was walking up behind him then, a hand with painted nails rested on the shoulder of the man blocking her, the woman's smile gentle, but her eyes were scared. "Please, calm down, darling." _

"_**Don't** call me that, you **fucking** liar," she snapped, Gertrude's teeth bared like some animal. _

"_I'm sorry, I won't call you that, Danielle-" _

"_My name is not Danielle, either!" she yelled, looking around herself at the other faces of the guests, the wide-eyed stares. Gertrude could see her sister walking quickly towards them as she felt hands on her shoulders once again, a shove sending her tumbling over one of the benches, the sound of her sister's voice finally reaching her. _

"_She's sick! She's **sick!** She doesn't know better, leave it!" she yelled, gripping the man's shoulder, "She'll leave. Just don't hurt her."_

_As Gertrude stood, she pointed at her sister. "You'll pay for all the shit you have put us through. I **swear** it." _

"_**Get out.**" _

_Gertrude clenched her teeth again, her hand aching from holding whatever was in her hand so tightly. _

"_You need to leave, darling. Just, please, put the knife down." _

* * *

"Do you, Danielle, take Eddie Gluskin to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to cherish, for better and for worse, so long as you both shall live?"

She noticed that he had messed up the wording, Danielle's mouth twitching upwards slightly, though her eyes were misty from the memory, her hands gripping his own tightly. She needed to say something, those words. She could feel them just at the back of her throat.

_That might just be vomit. _

_Please be quiet. _

"I do."

Eddie smiled again, Danielle returning it out of habit, though her lips were pressed together tightly as her eyes narrowed slightly. She hated weddings.

"Do you, Eddie Gluskin, take Danielle to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and to cherish, for better and for worse, so long as you both shall live?" Eddie asked himself, looking into her eyes as he nodded his head, "I do. Then I may kiss my bride."

_Ah, shit. _

Danielle allowed herself to be pulled closer to him, though she did struggle slightly, her mouth twisting into a deeper frown. Her hands were pressed against his chest, being held there by his own. He was warm, very warm, her eyebrows pulling together in thought. Though, she didn't have time to dwell as she noticed that Eddie's face was very close, she could feel his breath against her cheek as she turned towards him and shut her eyes tightly.

His kiss was quick, she could feel his rough lips on hers, Danielle forcing herself to press hers back momentarily as one her eyes started to twitch in discomfort. Though, he pulled back, releasing her hands and stepped down from the alter, not looking at her for a few moments. His facade slipped for a few moments, Danielle noticing his hands clenched at his sides, watching as he forced himself to take a calming breath before he turned back towards her, the his groom persona back up.

"Come along, darling," he stated, the name grating against the woman even worse than before, "There is still something I wish to show you."

_God, I hope it's not what I think it is..._Danielle thought to herself as she stepped down, taking his offered hand in hers once again.

_Well, you were the one who wanted to play along this far. _

_I had no choice. _

_Yes, you did. You were just too slow and unobservant to take them when they presented themselves to you. There were many rooms to hide in, and you picked the one that you always hide in. He knew you were going to head back there. You remained on the table, allowed him to make you a wedding dress when you could have easily fled. You didn't run when you had the chance. _

She wanted to die. To throw herself in front of Eddie, provoke him into stabbing her. Gertrude was contradicting herself, many of those choices she had told her not to take, now she was telling her that she didn't notice them.

Danielle pressed her free hand against her temple as she walked alongside Eddie, trying to ignore his presence the best she could.

_Shouldn't have played along for this long, Danielle. _

_This is our punishment, she sees that. You just want to run and kill everything, Gert. _

_**Don't** call me that. _

_Am I going to have to sleep with him? _

There was no reply as her stomach sank at the thought. She had pictured it before, it made her sick, want to recede into herself. She wasn't sure how she would deal having to actually cope with that.

_You saw him after the kiss, _Gertrude chimed in, her voice no longer angry or mocking, _I've always known there was more to his whole "I'll love you forever" and "have my children" bullshit. I have a feeling we'll be dead before he fulfills that. _

Danielle exhaled, taking a glance at Eddie out of the corner of her eyes.

Maybe Gertrude had a point.

_Let's just hope you are wrong about the death part. _


End file.
